The Beginning of It All
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Based off my other Pokemon stories, Free Time and Trip Gone Wrong. Mahi's and Yuki's Poke Adventure while avoiding Rin at all cost! Work of me and my cousin! Not for the people who don't feel a thing! R&R! Rated for Language...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"Yo Yuki! Wake up, fool! Before Rin gets here." Mahi yelled at her cousin. 

"5 more hours..." she muttered, drooling.

"We don't have 5 freakin hours! Get up!" Mahi slapped her. Yuki sat up and put a hand on her cheek.

"Oooooooouuuuuuuuucha..."

"Finally!"

"Dude...you ruined my dream of hot guys..."

"And that's what it'll always be...a dream that will never come true!" Yuki put a hand on her chest, upset.

"That's so hurtful..." However she recovered quickly. "I gotta go pee."

She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. However, she was in there for hours and when Mahi finally decided to open the door, she found Yuki slumped over the toilet, sleeping.

"Fool! Wake up before I bitch slap you all the way back to the Johto region!"

Yuki woke up, dazed. "Huh? What?"

Awkward silence...They laughed.

---

"Okay..." Yuki started on her plan to ditch Rin. "Okay soldiers! You are the top marines. The 'Package' will be arriving here in T-minus ten mintues. And we only got T-minus eight minutes to ditch the thing! Okay...the 'Package' will be entering through the Alpha Entrance. We will be leaving through the Beta Entrance...In case you don't know, alpha means front and beta means back."

Mahi nodded..."Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Okay soldiers are you ready!?"

Mahi threw her fist in the air "Yeah!"

"Okay...now let's move move move!"

"Whoop!" Mahi cheered insanely.

_T-minus eight minutes later..._

Mahi and Yuki walked out the back door casually.

---

Mahi and Yuki walked into Professor Birch's lab. They slammed their fists on the desk the professor was working on. He looked up.

"May I help you?"

"Give me a Pokemon and nobody get's hurt!" Yuki yelled, eye's twitching. Mahi took a bite out of a chocolate bar and pointed it in his face in a threatening manner.

"HM! HM!" she hummed loudly, waving it from side to side like a knife. "Don't make Yuki sneeze in your face!"

"Yeah!" Yuki paused. A long silence. Finally she explained. "It's not coming..."

"You want a Pokemon?" Birch said, not at all threatened.

"Yeah, give us Pokemon and you'll live!" Yuki said.

"Alright, we have Mudkip, Torchic, and Treeko."

Mahi and Yuki stare blankly at him, drool dripping from their mouths...

"Is that it?" Yuki asked. "What kinda professor are you?"

"Alright, then what do you want?" he asked casually.

"I want...uhhhhh..." Mahi began. Yuki decided to cut in immediately.

"I call a Dratini!"

"I'm afraid they might be...on the rare side."

Yuki puased. "Do you know who I am? I am the Yuki. So...you better give me that rare Dratini whether you like it or not sucka!"

"Alright...I'll see what I can do. Be back in a week."

"A week?! I ain't got that time! I'll give ya 24 hours before I'll be comin at you with a pencil and citrus juice..."

Mahi looked at Yuki. "A pencil?" She swatted the back of her head.

"A really sharp pencil!" Yuki responding, rubbing her head.

"Alright...here you go. I'm only testing you." He gives Yuki a PokeBall with her Dratini. However she only stares.

"I don't get it..." she muttered. Mahi looked at Yuki.

"It's a Dratini you narrowminded idiot!"

"Oh...yay!" She grabbed the PokeBall.

"Okay...I want...uh..."

"Woman! You want Rin to catch up or not!?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"I want an Abra!"

"Typical Mahi! Abras Abras Abras! Zangoose Zangoose Zangoose! Sandshrew Sandshrew Sandshrew!"

"Shaddup!"

"Here you go. Now get out before I call the police."

"Crap! They gonna get the Man out!" Mahi exclaimed as she took her Abra's PokeBall.

"You one mean professa sucka." Yuki rested her arm loudly on the desk. She seemed to be about to say something rude, but she suddenly turn away. "We're out." 

They walked casually outside before releasing their Pokemon.

"Are you naming yours?" Mahi asked Yuki.

Yuki thought for a moment...really really hard. "Thinking..makes me wanna fart...No."

Mahi just shook her head.

"I'm naming mine's Kooky."

"Typical Mahi!" Yuki started again. "Kooky Kooky Kooky! Zanny Zanny Zanny! Sandy Sandy Sandy!"

"How many time's you gonna do that in one day? Jeez woman!"

Suddenly, they hear Rin's voice in the distance, calling for them.

"Crap! Let's roll Soldiers!" Yuki yelled in panic.

They dashed away into the nearby forest.

"Hit the deck!" They fell on their faces, hidden behind the bushes.

The Dratini and Abra just stared. Yuki and Mahi dragged their tails into hiding too.

Rin, Mahi's sister, passes by. "Mahi! Yuki!"

Yuki and Mahi glanced side to side nervously, not daring to move a muscle. They only stepped out when the 'Package' was out of sight.

"Alright, holmes. Let's go." Yuki said as if nothing happened.

Then they went off to start their adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Thanks for reviewing theredone1223. I didn't know you read my recent chappy on Trip Gone Wrong...I'll work on it immediatly...Thank you!

* * *

Mahi smiled. She put her Abra onto Yuki's head, knowing how much she hates Abras. She laughed at her cousin's face. 

"Why does my head feel so much heavier?" Yuki asked cluelessly.

"I dunno...maybe your brain's getting bigger!" Mahi reassured with happy news.

"I don't feel any smarter..."

"That's cuz no brain is big enough for you!" Yuki stared at Mahi.

"Since when did you start complimenting me...suspicious!"

Kooky snored.

"Why is my brain snoring? What's going on!?"

"You're brain is bored...it's too empty!" Mahi answered.Yuki paused.

"Alright Mahi, what you do to me? You drug me or something?"

"Nooooo..."

Kooky snored again.

"I'm getting sleepy..." Yuki said, displaying her short attention span.

Suddenly, the Dratini attacks Yuki's head.

"AH! What's going on?" the girl yelled.

Mahi just watches blankly as the Dragon Pokemon continues to attack. Kooky teleports to her head as the attack continues on Yuki.

"Ah! Dratini! What did I ever do to you?! I wuv you!" The Dratini stopped. Yuki paused. "You're so hurtful... "

---

**Mahi and Yuki were asleep. Kooky was too, but not Dratini. She approached the Abra.  
**

**"Hi. I'm Dratini. What's your name?" the Dragon asked.  
**

**Kooky snored.**

**"Fool! I asked you for your freakin name!" she yelled angrily, fire in her eyes.**

**Kooky snored.**

**Dratini paused, looking pissed. "Alright...I see how this is gonna roll." She slowly walks off when suddenly:**

**"AHHHHH!!!!" Dratini lashes out at Kooky, who teleports up a tree in response. He snored. Dratini loosens herself up.**

**"Alright sucka! Let's get it on! Twista!!!" A Huge tornado appeared, however, Mahi and Yuki were heavy sleepers, Mahi gurgling a pool of saliva, and payed no heed. Kooky didn't either. He just teleported into an underground burrow to sleep in peace.**

**Dratini stopped her attack and looked around innocently. She's feeling alone...**

**---**

Mahi and Yuki woke up in a hurry. They heard Rin's voice.

"Shit!" Mahi cursed. She could just see her sister's figure.

"Move, Bitch!" Yuki growled quietly. Mahi paused, looking for Kooky, who teleported onto her head. Satisfied, they all rushed into hiding behind another set if bushes. They watched as Rin walked by with a vulpix beside her.

"Where are they, Kit?" Rin asked her Vulpix. The fox Pokemon started to sniff, wandering in the hiding girl's direction.

Yuki started hyperventilating. Mahi cursed silently.

"Vulpix vul!" the Pokemon called. Rin started walking.

"Kooky! Quick! Use your teleportation! Now now now!" Yuki hurried. Kooky did nothing. "Mahi! Get your stupid Abra!"

"Kooky teleport!" Mahi demanded just in time. They teleported.

---

Mahi, Yuki, Dratini, and Kooky were in mid air, crash landing straight into the ground.

"...I can't feel my booty..." Yuki muttered. "Next time Kooky teleports us, take us somewhere softer!"

Suddenly, Brock walked over, not noticing them at first as he was picking leaves and berries.

"Who's he?" Yuki whispered to Mahi. Brock sees them and drops his stuff, blushing stupidly.

"Ah! Beautiful women!" he exclaimed. He ran up to Yuki and grabbed her hand. "Your pretty. Can we get married?"

"Oh hell no. You over your head homie. WTF?"

"Plus...he's like thirty years old! You're only fourteen."

Yuki and Mahi paused before screeching:

"Pedofile!"

They ran off, leaving a big trail of dust. Yuki however, ran back and slapped him. "Sucka!"

She ran off again.

"I'll never wash this cheek again..." Brock mumbled.

---

Mahi and Yuki wandered around the tall grass, looking for their first victim to capture. Dratini was safe inside her PokeBall while Kooky continues to sleep on Mahi's head. They paused when the grass ahead rustled. A Ralts stepped out into the open. Mahi showed no interest whatsoever. Yuki was lolling all over it and sent out her Dratini.

The Ralts stopped what it was doing and backed away nervously.

"It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you...as long as you stay in the freakin PokeBall!" Yuki threw the device at the Ralts, who ran off into the grass again. "Wait!Wait! I just want to capture you!"

Yuki chased after it, her Dratini following close behind. Mahi paused before wandering a bit to find her own target. She didn't have to go far. A Sandshrew made itself known. Now that was a Pokemon Mahi will be lolling over.

However it struck her that she had no way of capturing it. Kooky's only attack is teleport. She'll have to try a unique approach. She bent down and caught the Sandshrew's attention.

"Hi. I got food! It's really good. You wanna try some." Mahi said softly, holding out a taco. The Sandshrew approached, Mahi's offer in sight. It appeared to be working...

_Meanwhile..._

"Fool! Get back here!" Yuki yelled as she continued to chase the Ralts until it was cornered. "Okay you stinkin Ralts. Dratini!"

Dratini went to attention. "I don't really want to hurt the Ralts...just use Leer!"

Dratini glared at the Ralts, who shivered in response.

"Go PokeBall!" Yuki threw the ball and Ralts ducked, crying a waterfall. Yuki felt bad. "Awww...I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted a cute little Ralts."

Ralts immediatly perked up and jumped on Yuki, hugging her. Yuki did a little Happy Dance.

"Yay! I gotta Ralts!" But Yuki's senses suddenly sharpens as she heard Rin's distant voice. "Oh shiznits..."

Yuki thought about ditching Mahi but realized that her cousin will hunt her down!!!!! She ran back towards Mahi.

"Hi Yuki. What's up with you?" her cousin asked.

"Shhhh..." Yuki shushed..."She's here...it's _her_."

"Oh snap! Run for it! Outta my way!" Mahi pushed past Yuki and they both ran off to a safe place. After catching their breath, they decided to show off their prize.

"I have a cute little Ralts that loves me!" Yuki said in a really cocky way. Mahi held up a Sandshrew with a Mexican hat on.

"I got a Sandshrew. Her name's Sandy."

"My Ralts is way cuter than your Sandshrew. Having a Mexican Sandshrew..."

"It's a Sandshrew...with a sombrero. What's not to like!?" They bickered till nightfall, where they settled in the middle of a spooky foggy forest...

* * *

Thank you again theredone1223! Please review! 


End file.
